Amongst the Ashes
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Jack is a struggling teenager, living with his abusive father and younger, adopted, sister in England. Will he be able to tell Sally how he feels for her? can he accept his new sister? Will they survive, or will they be killed?
1. Chapter 1

**This is something random I came up with.**

**Jack is a struggling teenager, living with his abusive father and younger, adopted, sister in England. Will he be able to tell Sally how he feels for her? can he accept his new sister? Will the two survive, or will they be killed?**

**Amongst the Ashes**

(Chap 1: Really alone)

Jack was a bit of an outcast at school and home. He was a quiet boy (normally), he always ware black trousers, a black t-shirt and a black Jacket, which turned into a straitjacket. He wasn't used to living in England. He was used to constant sun, which he could never go out in, but here it was always cloudy and rainy.

You see, Jack had a skin condition where he was allergic to the UV rays (what makes you tan) in the sun, so it burnt his skin severally if he was in it for longer than a minute. Also UV (ultraviolet) lights where shone on his skin it could hurt him enough to kill him.

His skin was deadly pail and his green eyes where underlined with gray eyeliner. His jet-black hair was just long enough to cover his eyes. He was always a tall, skinny fellow.

One day he was walking down a corridor when he bumped into someone who was on her way out of the Headmistresses office. Her things flying everywhere.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't see you there." She apologised.

Jack looked as she bent down to pick up her things. Her skin was almost as pail as his, her hair was a beautiful mahogany-brown which went straight down to her waist. Her Dress was black and looked as if it was made from many different pieces of fabric, her eyes where crystal blue.

"It's ok. Let me help you." Jack picked everything up and was surprised that she didn't run off once she had everything back, like everyone else would have.

"Thank you. I'm Sally Finklestien. I've just moved here."

"I'm Jack Skeleton." Just then the bell rang. "I better go. See you Jack." and with that she left.

"Who was that?" the 16 year old turned to see a 14 (nearly 15) year old girl. Her honey-brown hair fell around her shoulders is loose ringlets (more like waves). Her blackish-brown eyes where heavily lined with thick black eyeliner. Her skin was just as pail as Sally's. She ware black-fade jeans and a vampires kiss top. She had pulled down the sleeves in a vain attempt to hide a bruise on her shoulder.

"No one." Jack snapped, quietly but harshly. For some reason Jack seemed to despise her.

"Why do you always act like this around me? Is it because I'm not actually you're sister?"

"Just shut it Ash and go away." Ash was slightly scared of him when he was like this. She knew he wouldn't really hurt anyone unless he was really angry, but he was really good at hurting people in many ways at once, and she seemed to have a talent for making Jack upset.

She backed off and went to her class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch time now. Jack was sitting in a dark corner outside, alone. He hardly ever ate. Jack was thinking of Sally when a voice caught his attention.

"Oh, come on." Ash had been locked out by a group of boys. "ass holes" she mumbled.

Then she spotted him. "Hi Jack." she said gloomily as she walked over to him, looking at the floor. Jack noticed a slight limp in her walk and one of her arms had been cut and bruised. She leaned against the wall opposite him.

"What do you want?" Jack spat, ignoring the obvious amount of pain she was in.

"Sally wants to see you, now."

Jacks eyes (which where most visible in the dark to the rest of him) softened. He nodded a thank you and left.

"Wait, Jack?" He turned around a little. "Thanks for actually listening to me."

He nodded and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stood outside, waiting for Ash. "Where is that damn girl?"

"Right here… Jack are you ok?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be? I'm not you, you know."

"I understand that you and dad aren't getting along well-"

"You know nothing about that. Anyway how could you? You know what? Shut up before I make you like hell myself." He walked away. Ash followed.

"Just like dad will? You say that like you're proud of him."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You don't know squat-"

"I saw what he did to you." Ash yelled. Jack stopped walking and faced her. "Last night, I saw what happened, and just because you don't know Jack, doesn't mean he's not been going for me. How else did I get all these bruises over night?" Tears started to come to her eyes, but she fought them off.

To her surprise, Jack seemed sad… almost _concerned_ for her. "I know you won't accept me as a sister or even a friend, but couldn't you at least pretend to like me?"

"I'm sorry, Ash… we better get home, or dad really will kill us."


	2. Chap 2: Out of the frying pan

**Enjoy! T M I stands for 'to much info' just so you know.**

(Chap 2: Out of the frying pan, into the fire) (Ash's POV)

Jack grabbed my, now bleeding wrist, and ran outside. Why was I so stupid as to get into an argument with my 'dad' (I still had to call him that, even if he was only adopting me).

"What was all that about?" He asked as he slowed down, taking out some bandages.

"I don't know. There's a girl that he likes, he wanted to know what he could do to get her attention. He didn't ask me rely but I suggested dinner and he jumped on me."

"He what…" I glared, hoping he would get the hint "Oh! Ok, T M I."

"You asked-" I winced as Jack tightened a bandage around my wrist. "You have to do it that tight?"

"If it's any looser you'll bleed to death." He replied, emotionless. His readable eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Lets go."

Then I spotted something lying in the grass behind us. I nudged Jack and walked toward the little lump in the grass. "Jack?"

"What?" Jack said from a good 18 feet away from me.

"You said you had a dog called Zero?"

"Yea."

"Golden retriever?"

"Yea"

"Really small and skinny?"

"Yea."

"Red collar and silver tag?"

"Yea, why?"

"I've found him." Jack had always thought he was dead, and yet here he was right in front of me. I gently picked up the dog, who was shaking with fear, and gently rubbed it's back in an attempt to calm him, and brought him to Jack.

The dog stopped shaking and jumped into Jacks arms, licking him. He put the dog down, smiling. "We better get going, we're gonna be late."

"For what?"

"School stupid." He replied as we reached the school gate.

"It's a Saturday."

"What?"

"Why else are the school gates locked? It may be winter but it's never snowed. And even if it did we would still have to go."

"Really?"

"Unless we suddenly found ourselves under 10 feet of snow."

"Wait, what'd you say?"

"Snow… fluffy, cold white stuff that falls from the sky."

"No, what day did you say it was?"

"Saturday, why?"

"Shit! I invited Sally over."

"That girl you ran into last week?"

"I… like her." I looked at him, smirking. "ok, so I'm head over heals for her… I was gonna ask her if she wanted to be my girlfriend tonight. She'll be at the house any second, probably just when we get there!"

"You do realize dad will kill her, and I mean that literally."

"… I have to do something."

"What?"

"I have a plan to catch all the evidence I need, show it to the police. You where right when you first came here. It's time I told someone and got help, but I can't be with you. I need you to go home and help Sally. Trust me, ok."

I nodded, even if dad did hurt me, at least he would get the dirt on him this time.

**Sorry it's short again I just get a little stuck is all. Should get better, plz R+R**


	3. Chap 3: Concrete Angel

**This Chapter will be a real sad one. WARNING, keep tissues at the ready, this chapter may cause a serious river of tears.**

(Chap 3: Concrete Angel) (Jack's POV)

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed,_

I never expected it to come to this.

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back._

I left her to help my friend… I should have never left her alone.

_Whearin' the same dress she ware yesterday,_

But would have I been able to stop it from happening, even if I was there? Would I really have made any difference?

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace._

I wonder if she has any friends that will come to see her. Or what would have happened had anyone asked?

_The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask,_

How did she do so well not to show it?

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

All I did was try once to get help.

_Bearin' the burden of a secret storm,_

Should I have asked for help sooner?

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

_Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved,_

_Concrete Angel._

Could I have really saved her?

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

Surely somebody heard something when we here being tortured.

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light._

There is so much that could have changed, or happened if only one of them little things had been changed.

_A fragile soul, caught in the hands of fate,_

Was there any need for him to kill her? Her body, bruised, bloody and broken, sprawled out on the grass. He left the knife in her chest.

_When mornin' comes, it'll be too late._

_Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved,_

_Concrete Angel._

Today I realise just how important she was to me, and so many others.

_A statue stands in a shaded place,_

Her friends, girls, boys, goths, preppies, surfers, skaters, all gathered at one side of the grave, hiding behind each other, as if she could see through the statue and would be saddened by seeing them cry… I asked her to trust me and she did… and now she was no more.

_An angel girl with an upturned face._

I sigh. A part of me is tearing apart, but another part of me is happy, knowing her death was not in vain.

_A name is written on a polished rock,_

The future of other abused kids won't be so bleak anymore. Her death has opened England's eyes. And I'm not going back to America, I'm going to stay and help rid this place of scum like my dad. She'll never be forgotten again.

_A broken heart that the word forgot._

I placed the flowers at the feet of the marble statue, when I heard something. A light giggle from behind the life-sized Angel. I looked to see two smiling, blackish-brown eyes, honey-brown hair, and a pail hand waving at me. I waved back at Ash. And looked on as she noticed a portal of light materialize behind her. Small humanoid things with dragonfly wings becoming her to come. She looked at me a little sadly. I nodded. It was time to let her go. She smiled and faded as she ran toward the light, giving me one last wave as a silhouette, before disappearing, Zero following close behind.

I will live out the rest of my life, protecting others like her. I've had the courage to ask Sally out and now the world is a much safer place… All thanks to Ash. This worlds real Concrete Angel.

_Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved,_

_Concrete Angel._

**Yes, Zero died too. I know that it's sad , but it's my favourite song, and thought it fitted the chapter perfectly. It was this or Bring Me To Life by Evanescence and I've used that in quite a few of my other fics. Plz R+R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
